Love on Death's Wings
by Werewolfling
Summary: Gundam Crossover with Earthian Heero and Duo are a pair of angel banned from Eden when Duo when Duo was declared a Lucifer. Can the couple stand the trails that follow to save Duo's life from the Lucifer Cancer? shounen ai content
1. Prolouge

One of my friends told me once that they'd like to see a Gundam Wing/Earthian crossover. I though it might be fun and decided to try my luck . . . ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love on Death's Wings - Prologue  
  
"Are you doing okay?" The neon motel sign outside lent little light to the dark room as the speaker walked towards a small bed.  
  
The young man in the bed smiled, "I've felt better." He moved to sit up and grimaced slightly. "Find anything new?"  
  
His hopeful violet eyes bore into the cold prussian blue ones of his partner. The light in them flickered and faded as the silence drew out. "You have a month left, Duo, maybe more." Heero looked away before sitting on the bed. He squeezed his lover's hand tentatively.  
  
Perhaps they were too young for this, none of the others were this age, he was sure of that. The youngest watchers from Eden were in their early twenties, minimum. Heero sighed, the war had changed Duo so much, or more precisely, their position in the battles was what made him fall. Angels could no longer simply dwell undercover observing the Earthians. They had to interact, take up roles so the Earthians would not become suspicious. Strange that Heero and Duo wound up in the frontlines against Oz. They were so caught up with their 'human' missions, the declaration of Duo as a Lucifer shocked them both. Then the cancer struck, Duo was forced to abandon his beloved Deathscythe as he became too sick to carry out his missions. Quatre supplied them with whatever they needed and Heero was grateful to the three Earthians that completed their team, though he rarely showed it.  
  
"Any luck finding him, Heero?" Duo broke the silence, bringing Heero away from his thoughts.  
  
Heero pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, "His last known address, hopefully they'll still be here. They've been hiding out from Michael and Raphael a long time."  
  
Duo laughed, "Michael and Raphael should just change that law. Even they would be happier for it!"  
  
"And we would only be fugitives for one thing instead of two." Heero mused.  
  
Duo laughed again, at least his illness had not yet effected his humor, Heero did not know what he would do if Duo forgot how to laugh or smile. "That's true, Heero." His grin faded and he sighed as he lay back against the pillows. "What if the doctors are wrong? What if this dark angel can't save me?"  
  
"Don't think that way!" Heero replied fiercely.  
  
"But what if they're wrong?" Duo insisted.  
  
"Then I will be here at your side." Heero breathed in Duo's ear, gently moving Duo's silky bangs from his face as he spoke. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Duo's. Duo lifted his head, returning the affection and gave Heero a deep kiss.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Heero." Duo whispered.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo . . . now get some sleep, we'll be leaving early tomorrow." Duo closed his eyes and soon a whistling snore escaped him. Heero smiled to himself, then looked at the piece of paper. "Please help him . . . Dark Angel . . ." 


	2. Part One

Love on Death's Wings - Part One  
  
"Chihaya, you have to stop this! I understand you feel bad about Messiah but you can't let your life end with his." Katgetsuya carried another near-full plate to the sink. Chihaya had not eaten a decent meal since Messiah had killed himself over a month before. They hadn't shared their bed for two weeks. Chihaya would mope around the house all night, watching the television, then fall asleep on the couch and sleep most of the day.  
  
"Why don't we go out somewhere? Take your mind off of all these depressing things for a while . . ." //. . .Get you out of the house . . .// Katgetsuya added silently. Chihaya continued to stare off into space sadly, never even giving an indication that he had heard his love's words. Katgetsuya touched the small boyish angel tenderly, "Please, Chihaya, for me?"  
  
Chihaya turned his doleful eyes outside. Sparrows flitted and hopped along the balcony rail, chirping and singing joyfully. He sighed. It was a beautiful day. "All right, Katgetsuya. Let's go out."  
  
They left the apartment and made their way to a peaceful park. Cool breezes blew in from the nearby shore, rustling the flowers, grass, and leaves on the trees. Not many people were out so they had the park to themselves. They walked along the side of a pond, Katgetsuya placed his arm lightly around Chihaya. Chihaya shivered from the contact, his back still painful from Messiah's attack. His wing had started to grow back, but it would be a long time before he would be able to fly on his own again. "There's so much you've been missing, shutting yourself indoors. It's time to put your past behind you, Chihaya." Chihaya nodded mutely and leaned closer to Katgetsuya. They walked in silence a while longer, simply enjoying the other's presence. By the time they were headed for home, Katgetsuya was rewarded to a smile gracing Chihaya's thinning face. Perhaps now he would recover from his pain, Katgetsuya hoped. There was a letter in their mailbox when they reached home, "My partner is dying, only you can help him. We are coming. - Heero."  
  
"Who is that, Katgetsuya?" Chihaya asked, reading over the letter in Katgetsuya's hands.  
  
"I'm not sure, the name sounds familiar." He sat down at their computer and pulled a file. "I was right, he's a renegade angel, wanted for associating with and aiding a Lucifer."  
  
"Oh my, what'll we do?"  
  
"Wait and see what he wants."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Trowa pulled up in front of the cheap motel on a motorcycle. Trowa waited on the bike with the motor running as Quatre hurried to Duo and Heero's room. He moved to knock on the door and was surprised when Heero opened to the door before Quatre had a chance to. He was carrying one of their suitcases and took it to the small car he and Duo were using. "You're leaving?" Quatre asked, looking both hurt and surprised. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"No time," Heero grunted, returning to the room. "I got a lead on a possible cure, we have to leave now though." He carried another suitcase out and tossed it in the backseat. Duo emerged from the room and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Quatre cried, "I brought some more pain killers, good thing I caught you." He handed the package of medicine to Heero and he put it in the glove compartment.  
  
"We were almost out of them, I was almost worried you were too busy to remember to bring me more of them . . . Almost." Duo grinned and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Quatre, for everything."  
  
"Nonsense, it was my pleasure." Quatre smiled sadly, "Be careful, Duo." He shook hands with Heero quickly, the closest the perfect soldier would allow him to get. "Take care of yourselves, Heero."  
  
Heero nodded, "I always will." Heero helped Duo into the car and got in the driver's seat. "Sayonara, Quatre."  
  
"Hai! Ja ne! See you when we get back!" Duo yelled with a grin. Quatre smiled and waved as they drove away. A tear ran down his face when he returned to Trowa.  
  
Trowa wiped it away, "They'll be all right, Quatre." He murmured softly.  
  
"I wish I could say the same, but my heart doesn't quite agree. I'm worried . . ."  
  
"You're always worried, nowadays. Heero and Duo will contact us if anything happens. You've done all you can."  
  
"I know, but I still worry. Let's go home, Trowa." He climbed onto the bike and they roared from the parking lot, heading for the safehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So . . . Where are we headed, Heero? You never told me." Duo asked, watching the scenery fly by. It was the second day of their road trip and they still had a long way to go.  
  
"The East Coast, apparently, something happened when they were in Japan, They moved to the Charleston area about a month ago."  
  
"A month? They probably haven't moved again then." Duo chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Hn . . ." Heero glanced over and caught Duo in a wide yawn. "Tired?"  
  
Duo's mouth snapped shut, "Err, gomen . . . No, I'm not really tired, but riding in the car makes me sleepy."  
  
"Then sleep. It's a long drive, sleeping will make it go faster."  
  
Duo yawned again, "Arigato, Heero." He leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
Heero slipped glances at his sleeping angel as the drive wore on. A few hours more and they would be in Charleston. He thought back to that morning, it had been a good day. Duo literally bounced out of bed and hadn't need Heero's help for anything.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Ohayo, Heero! Good morning!!" Duo practically sang. He was all ready dressed and finishing off his braid as Heero stepped from the bathroom. Heero rubbed his Koi's back lightly and kissed his forehead. Duo closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "I remember a time when you doing that was one of my wildest fantasies."  
  
"Hn, wildest?"  
  
Duo blushed slightly, "Well, maybe not wildest . . . but it seems like such a short time ago when I didn't have a chance in Hell of you doing that." Duo barely heard the soft growl that escaped Heero's throat, it had been just a short time ago. It wasn't until Duo was declared a Lucifer that Heero realized how he felt about the braided boy. He could not break the ties as was expected of him. Duo could tell Heero regretted not realizing it sooner, time was so short now. "Don't worry about it, Heero. One way or the other, at least we're together here and now, that's all that matters."  
  
Heero squeezed Duo's shoulder, "We best be on our way . . ."  
  
~~EndFlashback~~  
  
Heero sighed, he knew there was a chance that Duo wouldn't recover, that they were too late. He shook those thoughts out of his head, he didn't want to think about that. He and Duo had been together too long to consider his life without him unless it actually happened. 


	3. Part Two

Love on Death's Wings - Part Two  
  
The drive took a very long time. Heero was beginning to feel the faint pull of fatigue when he parked the car outside the plush apartment building. Duo snored faintly, he had slept the last leg of the trip, mercifully. Heero knew Duo would not have enjoyed the long time trapped in the small car, even with what the destination was. He walked around to the passenger door and carefully freed Duo from the seatbelt then lifted him from the car. Duo murmured in his sleep and pulled closer to Heero. The angel turned soldier shut the door with his foot and entered the building. No one was there, not even a doorman.  
  
Heero was thankful of the empty halls as he stepped unnoticed into the elevator and rode to the third floor. It wasn't any trouble finding the right apartment. He kicked the door instead of knocking. After a moment the door flew open and an older man with short blond hair stared down on him and Duo. They glared at each other for a held out moment before Katgetsuya snorted, "I suppose you're Heero."  
  
"Yes," was Heero's curt reply. "This is Duo. He needs the black angel's help."  
  
"I don't see what Chihaya can do to help, but come inside. We'll talk." He held the door open then led the two into the living room. "I'm Katgetsuya, Chihaya's sleeping in another room. I'll go get him." He left and Heero laid Duo in a comfortable chair and sat on the arm of the chair. He brushed Duo's bangs from his face as Katgetsuya returned with Chihaya, who was yawning and blinking sleepily still. "Now then, what do you need from Chihaya?"  
  
"A cure for the Lucifer cancer." Heero replied. "We've been informed the mutation that makes Chihaya's hair and wings black may actually be able to cure someone of the cancer."  
  
Katgetsuya scowled and a protective hand found it's way around Chihaya's shoulders. "Who was the informant? How did they know about Chihaya?"  
  
"The information came from a group of doctors who have treated all the Lucifers in Europe in the last ten years. They were told about Chihaya from their patients and wanted to meet him and test their theories, but they couldn't find him. I could and I did." Heero looked down at Duo and sighed softly, "Duo has maybe a month left, I don't want to lose him."  
  
"What will I have to do?" Chihaya asked, wringing his hands fretfully.  
  
"You'll need to go meet with the doctors, so they can run their tests. Hopefully, they will be able to find a way to cure this disease."  
  
"I've never heard you talk this much to people you just met." Duo murmured, eyes still closed. He hadn't given any indication that he had woken up until he spoke.  
  
"Only for you." Heero replied, "You sleep well?"  
  
"Mm-mmm." He stretched stiffly and cringed as several joints popped. "How long did I sleep anyway?"  
  
"Nine and a half hours. These are Katgetsuya and Chihaya, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Duo nodded, smiling. He looked back at Heero, "They gonna help?"  
  
"I don't see how I could say no. But I'm confused. How can my mutation help?"  
  
"Well, it like this . . . The doctors I've been goin' to found that the cancer is caused by a certain chemical the body releases. When this chemical is released in abundance it supposedly makes Angels act or think differently than the ones on Eden and they are declared Lucifers. Side effects to that are the change of hair and feather color and the cancer." Duo paused for a breath, "The doctors think that your mutation is a natural abundance of this chemical, which would explain your coloration, plus an extra agent that stops the cancer from growing. If they can find out if that's true and what the agent is, many angels like me could be saved."  
  
"When would we leave? And to where?"  
  
"A couple days, enough time to forewarn the doctors and ready transportation. The doctors have a large medical facility set up in Greece, so we'll head there." Heero answered. "I'm going to get our things from the car and go to sleep." He left the room, a moment later the front door was heard opening and closing.  
  
Duo looked around the room quickly then stood up. He supported his weight against the chair for a moment before moving for the kitchen. "Got anything good to eat?" Without waiting for an answer he began rummaging through the refrigerator.  
  
"Would you like Katgetsuya to cook something?" Chihaya asked, watching him pick and choose different things.  
  
"Nah, I can handle it." Duo finished with the refrigerator and moved to the cupboards.  
  
That's about the time Heero returned, "You're not allowed to cook." He called from the hall.  
  
Duo pouted, "But . . ."  
  
"No, need I remind you why you've been banned from cooking?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
Duo blushed, "But, Heero!!!! That was an ACCIDENT!!!!"  
  
"No cooking," Heero replied sternly, "Please come to sleep soon, we're going to be very busy in a couple of days." Katgetsuya appeared and took some of the packs Heero held. "Oh, here." Heero dug into his pocket then threw the small package he pulled out at Duo. He caught it easily and looked at it. "Your medicine."  
  
Katgetsuya motioned for Heero to follow him. "You're lucky, we have a spare room." Heero was silent, lapsing into his regular behavior.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the empty doorway, "Sleep all day, sleep all night, yeesh. I may be sick but I can't sleep THAT much!" He threw together a couple sandwiches and hopped onto the counter. He immediately began to chow down, "Want one?" He mumbled through a mouthful. He swung his feet cheerfully, watching Chihaya.  
  
Chihaya refused the sandwich and sat down, staring back at Duo. "So, anything fun to do in this town?" Duo asked, picking up the second sandwich.  
  
"There isn't much this late. A lot of theaters and restaurants. There are tourist attractions during the day."  
  
"Ah, a yuppie town."  
  
"Yeah, but very beautiful."  
  
"Maybe . . ." Duo leaned back with a sigh, nonchalantly taking a couple of pills. "I'm too awake to go to sleep now."  
  
Chihaya ventured forward, "Do you like comic books?"  
  
"Heck yeah! Why? You got a stash?"  
  
"No, but I have a friend who owns a comic book shop. She might still be open. You seemed like someone who'd like to meet her."  
  
Duo jumped up with glee, "Let's go!"  
  
"What about Heero? Shouldn't you tell him where you're going?"  
  
"Are you mental? He'd stop me from going!" He dragged Chihaya from his seat and out the door.  
  
Chihaya led Duo to the center of the tourist sector of the city. It was quiet, most of the stores already closed for the day. "So, how do you know this lady? You don't seem to be into comic books much."  
  
"No, I'm not, but occasionally, after Katgetsuya had gone to bed, I would go out to Isle of Palms and walk on the beach. I met her there one night and we became friends, in a way. She's very happy, always tried to cheer me up."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
Chihaya thought back to when he had met Sarah. She was very kind and understanding, as well as easy to get along with.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Chihaya left his shoes in the parking lot, stepping carefully around the sharp-edged plants that grew on the sand dunes. Reaching the beach he walked along the shore, letting the waves wash over his feet.  
  
He looked up at the sky, thinking of Messiah and marveling at the stars and half moon. Would Messiah have enjoyed a quiet walk like this? He wondered. Movement caught his eye, up ahead, Chihaya could make out a silhouette of a person. They looked like they were involved in a slow graceful dance.  
  
Edging closer he saw it was a woman going through a practice routine with a wooden sword. She threw him a glance and smiled but didn't pause. She finished her routine and turned to him. "So I've earned myself an audience! My name's Sarah, what's yours?" Her whole body seemed poised for action, she was insanely perky from head to toe. After a moment of watching Chihaya frozen in surprised silence, she chuckled. "What? Weren't expecting such a forward female?" She laughed again and put her hand forward. "Your name, darlin'? Us night wanderers ought to share names at least."  
  
"Ch-Chihaya." He shook her hand and her smile softened.  
  
"My apologies for my behavior, Chihaya," She murmured, looking at the ground and straightening her knee-length skirt. "I'm considered very eccentric and my practice got me worked up. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. You just surprised me, that's all."  
  
She nodded. "I'm glad. So, why are you out here, if you don't mind me asking?" It was Chihaya's turn to look away, closing his eyes sadly. "Oh, I see . . ."  
  
Chihaya whirled back, "You see what?"  
  
"You're depressed . . . I can tell." She sighed. "It hurts, doesn't it? An ache in your chest that won't going away." She tousled his hair softly. "Can't sleep, can't eat, can't die, but longing to find something to drown in, to forget with . . . Walk with me a bit, Chihaya?" She turned away and started walking along the beach.  
  
Chihaya stepped up to walk beside her. "You seem to understand how I feel . . . I didn't think anyone could . . ."  
  
"Not true, many people share this pain . . . I happen to be one of them." He glanced at her, eyes wide. "Someone close to you died, correct?" Chihaya gasped and nodded stiffly, mouth ajar. Sarah made a face quickly, "Oi! Gomen nasai, the pain's new for you. I'm sorry!"  
  
Chihaya shook his head. "You didn't make it any worse . . . May I ask you, does it ever stop?"  
  
Sarah sighed, "No, you get used to it though . . . After a while." A tear rolled down her cheek, unnoticed by her. " . . . A long while. It's been over a year for me but the pain still stays, trying to devour my soul."  
  
"What happened?" Chihaya felt his heart go out to her, he'd only met her moments before but there was something about her that was strange, different, but good.  
  
Sarah looked up at the night sky, her eyes wet. "Oz happened . . . My friends and I moved here because I loved this town, this city. We were closer than I had ever known friends could be. We ran a small store together and were very happy here. One day, a disagreement between some Oz Specials and the tourists broke out. We had taken a day off together and were caught in the middle of it. Oz started shooting into the crowd. Twenty were killed, another fifty some odd injured. My friends, the most beloved people in my life, were in the twenty . . ." She whimpered faintly, "Oz bought my silence for that day with an agreement, I stay out of their way and they stay out of my life. The bastards . . ."  
  
"Oh my . . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. You weren't there, it wasn't your fault." She smiled, "You can't let it end you, you know. The dead never like that."  
  
Chihaya sighed, "I don't think I can, I don't think I'm strong enough."  
  
"All right, just for today then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just for today, be happy. Forget your pain. Just for today, show me your smile." She whispered the last sentence in his ear and danced away. "Life is harsh and painful, Chihaya, and certainly not fair, if you can't get used to the pain dealt out by life, forget it once and a while, or you may find you've forgotten how to smile." She winked. "And that would be bad."  
  
Chihaya nodded, a small smile gracing his face, "I suppose I can try that."  
  
~~EndFlashback~~  
  
Chihaya sighed with a faint smile. Sarah was a good friend from that first night. She had never pressed what had happened to him, giving him time to heal himself, her "just for today"s winning back his life for Katgetsuya. "Yes, for a little each night while, it did."  
  
Duo ran ahead for a moment, "That's good, can't be depressed all the time, it's bad for the soul, and bad for living a full life." He glanced back, making his braid swing in a wide arch.  
  
Chihaya watched it, catching the streetlights in its different hues. "Duo, you're a Lucifer, right?"  
  
Duo slowed to walk next to Chihaya again, finding the ground very fascinating, "Yeah."  
  
"Then why isn't you hair black?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Admiring my hair, are you? Well, some of the tests and attempted cures the doctors put me through changed the color a bit . . . It's darker than it was, but Heero likes it, so it's okay."  
  
They walked into an open building that cobblestone walkways and many little dark storefronts. "This is the Rainbow Market, Sarah's store is right around the corner." [1]   
  
Duo could hear a couple boys and a woman talking. As they rounded the corner he saw the two boys leading bikes away from the last brightly-lit shop in the whole market. A woman, in her early thirties, Duo guessed, stood in the doorway, "Bye, guys, see you again soon!" She called. She had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore an ankle-length skirt and T-shirt. Her feet were bare, Duo noted with a touch of surprise.  
  
As she turned to go inside, she spotted the angels. "Chihaya!" She squealed, eyes flashing with delight. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Duo, Duo, this is Sarah, owner of Anime Attic . . ."  
  
"The best place to find anime, manga, and comic books in Charleston, second best on the East Coast." Sarah interrupted jovially, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Duo. Come inside and survey the merchandise, I'll even give you a special discount for being Chihaya's friend!" She held the door open for them and ruffled Chihaya's hair as he walked by, "You old feather-brain! Took you long enough to cheer up!" She followed them inside and hugged Chihaya tightly. "You're so CUTE!!!"  
  
"Sarah," Chihaya gasped, "how much caffeine have you had today?" He asked, unable to free himself from her grasp.  
  
"Too much, per usual." She laughed lightly and let go. "Would you expect less?" She cried before walking behind the counter.  
  
"Most of my things here are imported from Japan or directly related to anime and manga . . . There is some other stuff, to be fair to my customers, rather than my own tas . . ." She broke off quickly as two men in uniform entered the store. She stiffened at the sight of the Oz soldiers. Sarah growled and reached for a staff leaning against the wall that Duo had assumed was just for decoration, he guessed not. Duo turned his back on the soldiers, thumbing through a rack of T-shirts. "Good evening, Sarah." One greeted in a throaty purr, a sneer marring the good words.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed, "Go away. You're bad for business!"  
  
"Sarah," The soldier cajoled. "Is that anyway to treat paying customers?"  
  
"Paying? You've never bought anything here! All you do is cause trouble for me and many other folks around here. Your commander and I had a deal, you stay out of my store and I stay out of you way and keep my mouth shut! You had your chance long ago and you've had your warnings, now LEAVE!" Her anger filled face and snarl actually broke through the man's confident mask. He faltered visibly and took a couple steps back, right into Chihaya.  
  
The man whirled and glared, trying to regain his control and his dignity. "Out of my way, shrimp!" He yelled, knocking Chihaya to the ground.  
  
"Chihaya!" Duo and Sarah yelled in unison. Duo pushed the soldiers away and began helping Chihaya up.  
  
"Hey, Kid! Who do you think you are, pushing us around like that?" The man growling, grabbing Duo's shoulder and forcing him around. //Oh Shit,// Duo thought as the soldier's eyes widened in recognition. "You're one of the rebel Gundam pilots!" He cried.  
  
Duo smiled, "Yeah, nice of you to recognize me. Now, if you'll excuse me . . ." He dragged Chihaya to his feet and tried to dodge past them.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're coming with us!" Even though Duo was expecting it, the soldier landed a hard punch in his stomach.  
  
Duo keeled over, arms wrapped around his middle, until his forehead touched the floor. "Man, I can't take that like I used to, must be getting soft." Duo groaned.  
  
Sarah shrieked, "NOT IN MY STORE!" She swung her staff and bashed the soldier on the head. "Chihaya, get him out of here. Once he's out there, he's fair game, my hands are tied outside my shop. Good luck, darlin's."  
  
Chihaya dragged Duo to his feet and out the door. They didn't make it that far before Duo fell again. "Leave me here, Chihaya, I can get away." He mumbled through clenched teeth, still clinging to his stomach.  
  
"No! I can't! They'll be here any second! They won't mess with Sarah, they're not allowed." He pulled Duo up again.  
  
"No, Chihaya, go get Heero!" Duo shoved the older angel away and stumbled down the street, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"But . . ." Chihaya stares at the spot Duo had disappeared.  
  
The soldiers rounded the corner a second later, "There's one of them!" One glance back and Chihaya ran. He was faster than the soldiers and lost them quickly.  
  
[1] If you ever make it to Charleston, SC, go to the Rainbow Market, it's cool!!! Plus, If you wanna know where Sarah's store is, look for the Kite Shop (if it's still there, I haven't been to Charleston in three years . . . *sad sigh* DANGIT, I MISS THE COAST!!!!!) That's where Sarah's store would be! 


	4. Part Three

Wow, I didn't know I had four parts, shows how long it's been since I worked on this one, I guess . . . but I have had writer's block for nearly a year! There's going to be a prequel story to this one (I was going to withhold this one and write the prequel and release it first, but I couldn't wait . . . I'm so impatient! ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love on Death's Wings - Part Three  
  
After losing Chihaya, the soldiers backtracked to the market. "The pilot didn't look so good, I don't think he would have made it very far." One whispered. A yowling cat deep in a dark alley drew their attention.  
  
"Down there, let's check it out!" One headed for the alley while the other waved for their back up then followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo cursed softly at the cat whose tail his foot managed to find. He stumbled to the side, hitting the wall, when pain shot from his abdomen. //That soldier . . . hurt something badly.// he thought.  
  
Easing himself into a cluttered corner he felt his wings unfurl. He growled as he failed to will them away again. They arched gracefully over his back, creating an extra protective shadow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clicking their flashlights on, the two soldiers searched the alley in wide sweeping arcs not taking long to read the dead end. The lights found Duo simultaneously . . . he was huddled in the corner, eyes squeezed shut, arms still clutching his sides. One light moved upward, revealing the elegant sweep of satin black wings.  
  
"W-w-what is he?!?" One man stuttered. At the sound of his voice, Duo opened his eyes and turned to face them. One man screamed as both turned and ran.  
  
Duo made a mad dash for freedom, hoping to urge his weakening body into the air. For a moment he thought he would make it, before one of the back-up soldiers simply reached out and grabbed his wingtip, ripping out feathers and slamming Duo into the ground.  
  
Duo saw stars as he tried to rise, //Gotta get up, gotta get away . . .// He thought stubbornly. The soldiers fell on him like a pack of hyenas, knocking him down each time he dogged rose to his feet. His last thought as he body finally refused to follow his commands was, //Heero's going to kill me.// ". . . heero . . ." then, everything faded into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihaya ran all the way back to the apartment without stopping, he rushed in and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door and gasped for breath. "Chihaya? Where's Duo?" Katgetsuya stormed around the corner, Heero following close behind him.  
  
"Oz . . . soldiers . . . recognized him . . . at the store . . . we went to." Chihaya panted.  
  
"You just left him there?"  
  
"No! He ran off on his own and told me to get Heero."  
  
Heero growled and turned away, :He shouldn't have left. He's in no condition to defend himself from soldiers." He pulled a gun from one of his packs and loaded it. He shoved the weapon into his shorts, stepped out onto the balcony and spread his wings. "Chihaya, take me to where you were."  
  
"I can't from the air," The black angel looked at the floor. "I-I lost one of my wings in a . . . fight a while ago."  
  
Heero stared at him a moment then shook his head. "Katgetsuya, carry him. The ground isn't the best place for him to be seen right now."  
  
Katgetsuya nodded and gently lifted Chihaya into him arms. "Which way, Chihaya?"  
  
"To the Markets, we went to the comic shop in the Rainbow Market."  
  
"This way, Heero . . ." Katgetsuya leapt off the building and glided towards the uptown. "What are you going to do, Heero?"  
  
"Find Duo. If he's been captured, I'll free him."  
  
"Heero, the soldiers called him a Gundam pilot." Chihaya called over the wind.  
  
"Yes, Duo and I are both Gundam pilots."  
  
Chihaya looked shocked and confused. "But how?"  
  
"We were assigned to watch the space colonies and got . . . recruited." Heero was watching the empty streets below them as they passed them by. Suddenly he dove down, "An Oz prisoner transport."  
  
"Oh no!" Chihaya moaned.  
  
Katgetsuya gave his koibito a reassuring hug. They landed on a roof and he set Chihaya down, "This is a block away from the Rainbow Market. Do you want to head there?"  
  
Heero spotted something else and landed, "Hide your wings, quick!" He ordered, watching a woman walking down the street, carrying something hard to see in the dark.  
  
"That's Sarah, the shopkeeper." Chihaya told him.  
  
"Does she know about angels?"  
  
"Not that I know of, I've never told her anything."  
  
"Then where'd she get that feather?" Katgetsuya asked. Sarah stepped into a streetlight's glow. The item she carried was a black feather, a good three feet long.  
  
"Baka!" Heero barked, mostly at himself. He jumped down to land in front of the older woman. She shrieked and jumped back. "Where did you get that feather?" He growled.  
  
"From the alley, where the soldiers caught that boy. I wish I could have helped him," She shrugged helplessly, "But I can't lose my protection . . . Poor Duo." She whimpered. "He tried to get away, but he couldn't . . . He was too sick. Scared the crap out of the first two soldiers that found him though . . ." She smiled faintly at the though.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously unnoticed by the lady in front of him. "How did you know he was sick?"  
  
Sarah tapped her head, "'There are more things in heaven and earth . . . than are dreamt of in your philosophy,' Hamlet, Act One, Scene Five, I'm a wee bit different in my own right. Be careful, they converted the old Charleston Naval Base to their own, but no guarantees as to if they'll keep him there . . . But you must get him out! A darlin' such as he must be free for us all to be free." She turned away, heading back the way she came. "Good night, Chihaya," she called over her shoulder, then, she was gone.  
  
Heero stood rigid, his fists clenched as Chihaya and Katgetsuya made their way down to him. "What will we do now?" Chihaya asked.  
  
Heero grunted, "We're going back to the apartment where I'll contact the other pilots. You'll go on to the doctors while we free Duo."  
  
"Will Duo be all right?"  
  
Heero glanced at the fuchsia-eyes angel, his own mask firmly in place. Inside he was screaming, outside the perfect soldier ruled. "Knowing Oz, probably not, but he'll recover, he always has."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei had just begun to settle into his meditation when the phone rang. Something inside him told him to pay attention, so he listened as Quatre moved for the phone in the other room. The muffled speech was hard to make out but Wufei managed.  
  
"Hello?" Quatre murmured, "Heero! What a surprise! Any news? Wha . . ." Quatre was cut off and the room seemed silent. Trowa opened the door and murmured something. Quatre shushed him sharply, "Hai, Heero, I was listening."  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and rose, heading for the other room. Trowa had his arms wrapped around Quatre's waist as the other boy listened carefully with a distraught expression. "I understand, we'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and looked at his fellow pilots. "Duo's been captured." 


End file.
